wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Critter
Critter'''s are mobile non-player entities, typically small or non-predatory animals, intended primarily for ambiance. Targetable and non-targetable There are two kinds of critters, ones that can be targeted and interacted with and wear a yellow (neutral) label, and ones that cannot be targeted and have no label. The targetable, interactive critters have noteworthy characteristics, the non-interactive critters have only movement, appearance, and location characteristics. Land critters are targetable. Low flying critters are hovering land critters, and are targetable. High flying birds are not targetable. Fish critters can be either. Characteristics of (targetable) critters in World of Warcraft * Critters are (mostly) harmless and low level. ** Some critters, such as the rats in Deadmines and the Deeprun Tram, the Biletoads in Wailing Caverns, or Frogs (no, really!) will strike back at an attacker if the attack doesn't immediately kill them. * Unlike mobs, critters do not yield experience nor loot (with the exception of Giant Marsh Frog and Dig Rat). * Most critters can be skinned, but rarely give better than Ruined Leather Scraps. ** Sheep can give wool occasionally - enough that skinning sheep is a fair source of wool at low levels. ** Since it never contains loot, a skinnable critter corpse can always be skinned. * Larger predator animal mobs (cats, wolves, etc.) occasionally chase and kill prey critters. ** Critters can also be killed by Sleepy Willy, a non-combat small pet that is a quest reward from the annual Children's Week event. * Critters can be Polymorphed by Mages, Feared by Warlocks, Shapeshifted by engineers, and various other status effects that do not deal damage. ** Amusingly, sheep can be polymorphed into sheep. The visual effect looks like dust billowing from the sheep. * Many small pets share the same 3D model with the critters of the same type. Fish *Non-targetable critter fish are a graphic element within a School of Fish, a fishing resource. *There are also both targetable and non-targetable schools of fish that are a collective critter made up of individual fish critter models. These are not a fishing resource and swim deeper than the fishing resource schools. They act as a single critter. If you kill the targetable school of fish, each individual fish dies and rolls over on its back in unison. *There are also non-targetable free swimming individual critter fish. *Fish critters of any sort seem to appear only in fishable waters. Absence does not mean the water is not fishable, but presence is a good indication that the water is fishable. Notes *The chicken critter is the only source of the small pet. During the course of obtaining the small pet, the chicken becomes an exception to the rule that critters are neutral, becoming friendly to characters, but at that point the chicken appears to be a temporary NPC, not a critter. Horde characters need to buy the special chicken feed from the neutral AH before they can do this. Characteristics in previous Warcraft games * In Warcraft II & III, if the player clicked on a critter in rapid succession, the critter would detonate in a large, bloody explosion. List of critters These are mostly targetable, and wear a label. Critters marked with * are needed for the To All The Squirrels I've Loved Before achievement. * Individual free-swimming non-mob '''fish are not targetable. Category:Creature types Category:Critters